Jor-El AI (Earth 1)
Season 2 Episode 22: Calling |death= }} Jor-El is an functioning as 's guide on . It was created by the scientist , who copied his own brainwaves into before sending it to Earth. He resided first in the spaceship, after its destruction in the and finally in the . Jor-El was created in order to guide Kal-El down the right path of becoming a hero, evidenced by the fact that the real Jor-El refused to send the orb containing the clones to Earth for fear they would abuse their powers and thus, doom the human race. Physical Appearance Being just a replica of memories copied from the original Jor-El, Jor-El possesses no permanent physical form, though he often does use energy and light to communicate his presence visually. However, due to his presence inside of the Fortress of Solitude, technically, he resembles the fortress itself. Personality As an artificial entity that lacks the regrets, pride and guilt of his creator, Jor-El was initially cold and very strict with Clark, insisting that he fulfill his destiny and taking drastic measures to try and force him to do just that. He often punished his son for any failure, such as branding the symbol of Clark's ancestors on Clark's chest, brainwashing Clark as Kal-El of Krypton, taking away Clark's powers, as well as imprisoning Clark in a column of ice. After Jor-El's motives for sending his son to Earth were revealed to be in the best interests of Earth and its people, it became increasingly evident that Jor-El cared for Clark, though he continued to be rather strict with him at times: he resurrected Clark after he died and told him that would always love him, commended Clark on his new pro-active approach toward his destiny and expressed satisfaction with his son for making a difficult choice and began helping his son in his efforts to be a better hero. Additionally, Jor-El became more receptive to Clark's human friends and family: he thanked for raising Clark and restored 's memories and powers at 's impassioned request. In , Jor-El once again exhibited the harsh manner he displayed towards Clark in early seasons, asking Clark why he thought he deserved a second chance at life after Clark sacrificed himself to save Earth from and condemning him for choosing the martyr's path rather than lead with strength and later stating that his (Jor-El's) fatherly faith in his son blinded him to the truth of Clark's faults and telling Clark that he would never be Earth's savior. Kara later told Clark that Jor-El disowned him and sent her back to Earth to replace Clark as Earth's savior. When confronted Jor-El and told him that he could still be there for his son and that his indifference was the reason why Clark wasn't the hero he could be, Jor-El remained silent. When Lois then angrily claimed that Clark was better off without him, Jor-El responded by encasing Lois in a field of energy. After Clark rescued Lois and was about to turn his back on his father, Jor-El activated a recorded projection of himself and Lara created during Krypton's final moments. In the projection, Jor-El told his son that he sent with him all of his knowledge (in the form of the artificial intelligence Jor-El), but none of his "ego or regrets," thinking it would hold Clark back. It became clear then that the AI Jor-El lacks certain aspects of the real Jor-El's personality. Furthermore, in a conversation between Jor-El and Kara, Jor-El stated that he believed Clark will always make the right decision, even if their relationship (Jor-El and Clark's) is strained at times and that his real reason for calling Kara back was because he believed Clark was not strong enough to resist Darkseid's darkness before. When Clark was strong enough, he asked Kara to leave this time period (with the Legion ring), because the battle against Darkseid to be a necessary component to Clark embracing his destiny and should Kara interfere, it may change the course of Clark's destiny and the fate of earth. Powers and Abilities Jor-El is a disembodied artificial entity, making him one of the most powerful beings in the entire universe. With that said, he possesses amazing abilities that exceed even that of a full-blown Kryptonian, capable of achieving almost any feat that Clark needs. * Possession: Jor-El, being nonphysical, can possess humans. He has possessed Jonathan and Lionel. Jor-El can also reside himself in Kryptonian objects, like Clark's ship, the Kawatche caves, and then the Fortress. *'Energy Projection' - Jor-El was able to pin Clark with a wave of strong energy. Jor-El was able to conjure up a tentacle of energy to choke Jonathan. * All Kryptonian Powers: While possessing a human who lives under a , Jor-El gains all Kryptonian powers and abilities. He has demonstrated , , , as well as possibly . * Kryptonian power granting and removal: Jor-El can bestow and remove Kryptonian powers from an individual at his whim. He gave Jonathan Kryptonian powers temporarily. He later took Clark's powers after the latter broke his covenant with him, but eventually gave them back after Clark died. Jor-El, upon Chloe's constant testing and pleading, restored Kara's memories and powers. He imbued Lois with Clark's powers until sundown. * Molecular Manipulation: Jor-El can reconstruct or destroy matter. He used Jonathan to heal Clark after he got stabbed with Palak. * Remote teleportation: Jor-El can teleport humans and Clark anywhere he/they desire. However, he cannot fetch someone from the Phantom Zone. * Time manipulation: After Clark constructed the Fortress of Solitude, Jor-El grew in power and was able to manipulate time, allowing Kal-El to use one time crystal and later a time portal. Jor-El can also freeze time. * Telepathy: Jor-El can mentally communicate with Clark and those around him. He was even able to speak with Clark while he was balancing between life and death in the Abyss of Life and Death. Jor-El, as a machine, can also mentally interface with Kryptonian objects, most notably through the and the Fortress. * Reality Altering: Jor-El showed Clark an alternate reality in which he never arrived on Earth and was President. Vulnerabilities *'Console crystal' - This crystal can shutdown Jor-El. *'Brainiac' - Brainiac was able to take over the Fortress, overriding Jor-El's control. *'Kryptonite' - While in a vessel under a , Jor-El is vulnerable to the various forms of kryptonite. Early life Unable to prevent Krypton's destruction, the Kryptonian Jor-El, before Krypton fully perished, decided to send his son Kal-El to Earth to find the and keep them from falling into the hands of Brainiac, knowing that he would be able to free Zod from the , as well as because Jor-El wanted him to become Earth's savior. To ensure Kal-El's safety, guidance and destiny in the Kryptonian way, Jor-El copied his brainwave patterns and programmed them into his son's spaceship. Artificial entity As an artificial entity, Jor-El was highly devoted to watch Kal-El, now known as Clark Kent, as well as to ensure that he fulfilled his calling. He was able to communicate through Clark's ship, then at the Kawatche Caves and finally, through the Fortress of Solitude. Clark's ship Main: Kal-El's Ship (Earth 1) Season One Jor-El resided within Kal-El's ship since it left Krypton. The ship was programmed to protect Clark until he was ready to fulfill his destiny. After the ship and the Key were reunited, it flew to protect Clark from the tornado. Season Two When Clark learned of his origins from Dr. and opened his ship, he read the message from his biological father and believed that Jor-El had sent him to conquer Earth. On Clark's 16th birthday, Jor-El began speaking to Clark through the ship, announcing that "The day is coming." Later, Jor-El summoned Clark to the and told him to leave : when Clark refused, he burned the on Clark's chest, stating that, at noon the next day, Clark would leave Smallville or hurt the ones he loved most. Clark stole a from Lionel Luthor and placed it in the ship, causing it to explode and injure Martha. However, the craft's destruction did not mean that Jor-El was destroyed. The Kawatche Caves Main: Kawatche Caves (Earth 1) Season Three Three months later, when he resolved to bring Clark back from , Jonathan Kent went to the Kawatche Caves, where he placed the Key into the cave wall and established contact with Jor-El. Jor-El made a deal with Jonathan: If he gave Jonathan temporary Kryptonian powers to bring Clark home, Jonathan would deliver Clark to Jor-El when it was time for him to fulfill his destiny. One year later, Jor-El released "Kara" from the Kawatche Caves. Kara convinced Clark to come with her to the caves, but as they prepared to leave, Jonathan arrived with evidence that Kara was once Lindsay Harrison: Jor-El was using Lindsay to lure Clark to him. When Clark refused him, Jor-El vaporized Lindsay and strangled Jonathan with a whip of energy, threatening to kill him if Clark didn't comply. To save his human father, Clark entered the portal in the cave wall and was transported to a pocket dimension where Jor-El brainwashed him as Kal-El of Krypton, an obedient version of Clark who vowed to uphold his destiny. Season Four Three months after that, Jor-El returned Kal-El to Earth, where Kal-El began searching for the Stones of Power, using the full extent of his powers. Kal-El's quest was cut short when Martha used to free Clark from his Kryptonian alter-ego. About a year later, Clark received a letter from the recently deceased Dr. Virgil Swann advising him to seek Jor-El's guidance. He went to the Kawatche Caves and used the Key to make contact with his Kryptonian father once again. Now that Clark was older, Jor-El could not force him to do as he wanted: he could only advise him. He explained to Clark that the Stones of Power contained all of Krypton's knowledge, as well as the consequences would be disastrous if they fell into human hands. Jor-El's prediction came true when the was stained with the blood of and caused another meteor shower, releasing Brainiac and two . The Fortress of Solitude Main: Fortress of Solitude (Earth 1) Season Five After Clark united the Stones of Power and used the to create the Fortress of Solitude, Jor-El told him that he could not return to Smallville, but must instead stay in the Fortress and prepare to save Earth from Brainiac and Zod. He began to train Clark, but was interrupted when Clark saw that Chloe Sullivan, who had been transported with him to the Arctic, followed him to the Fortress and was freezing to death. When Clark begged him to let him save Chloe, Jor-El initially forbade him to do so but acquiesced, telling Clark that he must return to the Fortress before sunset or there would be consequences. When Clark failed to return, Jor-El took away his powers. When Lionel was exposed to the , he became a Kryptonian vessel for Jor-El to use in the event that Clark needed his aid. When Clark was shot by Gabriel Duncan and died, Jor-El possessed Lionel, giving his body Kryptonian powers in order to retrieve Clark. He brought Clark to the Fortress and resurrected him as the Kryptonian he truly was. Jor-El then warned Clark that, due to his resurrection, someone he loved would have to die in his place (with Clark's death having upset the balance of the universe). Before parting ways with his son once again, Jor-El wanted Clark to remember that he would always love him. Later, Jor-El was suspected of infecting Martha with a Kryptonian virus and Clark insisted that he heal her and let her live. However, it was not Jor-El who was responsible: it was Brainiac. But even though he was not responsible for infecting Martha, Jor-El reiterated to Clark that he could not alter destiny and someone he loved would still die. Eventually, Jor-El's warning came true, when died. In answer to a desperate plea from Clark, Jor-El allowed Clark to travel back in time and prevent her death. However, the universe found a balance, with Jonathan Kent having a fatal heart attack. A few months later, Clark returned to the Fortress because Brainiac had chosen Lex Luthor to be Zod's vessel. Jor-El knew that Clark had no choice but to come to the Fortress because he lost his human father, but nonetheless explained to Clark that Zod was responsible for Krypton's destruction. To stop Brainiac's plan, Jor-El gave Clark a to destroy "the vessel" in order to prevent Zod's release. Season Six When Martha made her way to the Fortress with an injured and unconscious Lois Lane after their plane crashed in the Arctic, Jor-El explained to her what happened to Clark, Zod and the world. He told Martha that, in order to save Earth, she had to find the Kryptonian dagger and kill Lex, Zod's vessel. Before sending her back to Smallville with Lois, Jor-El conveyed his gratitude to Martha for raising Clark. When Clark later came to the Fortress, he tried to communicate with Jor-El, but Jor-El did not answer him, as the Fortress appeared to be dead as a result of Clark using the Kryptonian dagger against Brainiac instead of Zod's vessel. But since Clark restored the Fortress using energy stored in the , Jor-El was also revived. Season Seven About a year later, Clark approached Jor-El about beginning his training and Jor-El had him start with his cousin Kara, telling him to watch over her. When Clark asked him about Kara's father and why he neglected to tell him about that branch of the family tree, Jor-El replied that Zor-El could not be trusted and neither could Kara, as well as warned Clark that Kara posed a grave threat. When Clark heard his biological mother's voice coming from within the which then teleported him to the Fortress, Jor-El urged Clark to not let his emotions fool him, but his protests went unheeded as Clark placed the crystal into the Fortress' , bringing Lara and Zor-El back to life as . Once the crystal was installed, the Fortress was under Zor-El's control. Zor-El attempted to cause an eclipse that would have brought an end to the human race, but Clark, powerless due to putting on Jor-El's (which contained ), was able to use against Zor-El and destroy the blue crystal, which not only took out the clones of Zor-El and Lara, but also teleported Kara to a random location with no memory of who she was. Clark later returned to the Fortress and pleaded with Jor-El to help him find Kara, but Jor-El refused, saying it was not his concern, as well as lectured Clark on the numerous times that Clark neglected his warnings and never learned a single lesson of what his actions resulted in when let his emotions get in the way of his destiny. For Clark's lack of obedience, Jor-El froze him in a solid ice crystal for the remaining time. About a month later, flew up to the Fortress, as well as had a brief but tense conversation with Jor-El. After Bizarro left, Jor-El released Clark from the ice chamber and told him that the phantom was back and that he must defeat him. When Chloe brought Kara to the Fortress, Jor-El listened as Chloe pleaded with him to restore Kara's memory and powers so she could rescue Clark, who had been kidnapped on Lionel's orders. Though silent, Jor-El granted her wishes. Later on, Jor-El heard Clark's complaints through the Key and sent his son to an alternate universe to show him what life would be like for everyone if he had never made it to Earth and what would happen to it, showing Clark why his destiny was so important. Once Clark came to his senses, Jor-El helped him travel to Krypton's past to stop Brainiac from killing his infant self. Season Eight In the aftermath of Lex's attempts to defeat the Traveler, the Fortress reverted to the Crystal of Knowledge, which somehow ended up in the hands of before it was stolen by the mysterious "X." After Clark got the crystal back, he re-built the Fortress and questioned Jor-El's actions about the orb, but then asked for his help in healing Chloe, who was being taken over by Brainiac: Jor-El agreed. When Clark brought Chloe to the Fortress, Jor-El removed Brainiac from her and took away her memories of Clark's powers and alien heritage at Clark's request. Clark later returned to thank Jor-El, who praised Clark for making a difficult decision and said that he was proud of him. The two then discussed the threat of the "Ultimate Destroyer." When Clark vowed to take the Kryptonian creature on, Jor-El told him that he was there for him and Clark finally addressed Jor-El as "Father." Soon after Clark left, Brainiac came out of hiding and infected the Fortress' console, with Jor-El pleading for Clark before Brainiac took control of the Fortress in Doomsday's honor. After Brainiac was removed from Chloe, the connection with Jor-El to communicate with Clark was gone once again. Season Nine After trapping Doomsday underground and cutting off all ties to his friends and human identity, Clark managed to fix the connection with Jor-El in the Fortress and began his Kryptonian training. He trained for three weeks in the Fortress until, while on duty in Metropolis, he found Lois on a monorail train that he saved. When Clark returned to his training and Lois kept clouding his thoughts, Jor-El told him that something or someone was holding him back and that, in order to fully embrace his Kryptonian side, Clark must leave his human life behind fully. A couple of weeks later, Jor-El gave Clark temporary telepathy as part of his trials so that he can rid himself of his human intuition and embrace his Kryptonian intuition. After Clark found on a videotape of 's attack at the , he went to Jor-El to ask about her. Jor-El told Clark of Alia's origins and that had somehow survived Krypton's destruction and its citizens have made it to Earth, arriving in the mark of their respective house. A year later, while under the influence of , Clark offered to introduce Major Zod to his old friend Jor-El and brought him to the Fortress. Clark attempted to contact Jor-El, but Jor-El remained silent, much to Clark's annoyance. Later, Clark came to the Fortress to explain to Jor-El what he felt he had to do to save Earth from Zod and his army, as well as that he knew what he had to do to fulfill his destiny. When he heard no reply, Clark was horrified to find the console shattered and became angry when Zod revealed himself and easily claimed responsibility, telling Clark that he would never speak to his father again. Season Ten After Clark sacrificed himself to send Zod and the Kandorians away, Jor-El spoke to Clark in the spiritual plane, warning him of a much greater evil coming. Later, at the Fortress, he revealed the darkness building up in Clark's heart along with his recently displayed vanity and pride. Jor-El then informed Clark that his recent prideful behavior had attracted the attention of a new evil greater than Lex and that it was heading for Earth as they spoke. He also warned Clark that this new threat prayed on the faults and corruptions of individuals and used them to turn them into its slaves and unless Clark rid himself of his faults, it would turn him in to a weapon against mankind. He then told Clark that he made a mistake in believing Clark would save the world and declared that Clark would never be Earth's savior. When Kara returned to Earth, she told Clark that Jor-El summoned her from afar to return to Earth and take Kal-El's place as a hero, telling her that he disowned Kal-El and no longer thought of him as his son. After watching a videotape of her mother, Lois found the Key and journeyed to the Arctic to talk to Jor-El about Clark. She told Jor-El that, unlike her mother who could no longer be there for her, he could still be there for his son and that he (Jor-El) was the reason Clark was being held back from being the hero he could be. Jor-El didn't respond, leading Lois to angrily reply that Clark was lucky to be rid of him: this prompted Jor-El to trap Lois within a field of energy. Fortunately, Clark came to save her. Just when Clark was about to finally give up on Jor-El, a section of the Fortress lit up, playing a projection of Jor-El and Lara telling him that he (Kal-El) was born of a great love and that they have no doubt that he will be Earth's greatest hero. Jor-El mentioned to Clark that he sent with him only his knowledge because he didn't want his son's life to be burdened by his ego and regrets at not being able to save Krypton, revealing despite all the harsh things he has said to Clark, he never actually meant it and was simply doing what was objectively best for Clark without taking emotions into account. About a year later, after leading to the Fortress and imploring him to turn from his evil ways, Clark Kent called out to Jor-El, who sent Clark Luthor back to Earth 2. When Clark took Lois to the Fortress, they spoke to Jor-El to start a life bond, as the head of a Kryptonian house has to approve such bonds. Jor-El consented and started a trial in which the couple must learn from this experience: Clark's Kryptonian powers were transferred to Lois. To start the trial, Jor-El caused crystalline structures to fall upon Lois, which she was able to lift above her own head. Jor-El later called Kara to tell her that her mission was over and it was Clark's duty to defeat Darkseid. Later on, once the trial was over, Clark proclaimed to his Kryptonian father that he was finally done with these trials and silenced Jor-El from making any more decisions for him by removing the main crystal from the crystal console, thereby shutting the Fortress down. Later, as Clark was flung through the air by Darkseid during their battle, he remembered Jonathan's words of guidance that spoke of reconciling with Jor-El, acknowledging that he was his father and still needed his guidance. Once Clark obeyed Jonathan's last request, Jor-El responded by showing Clark mental images of his trials over the past ten years, revealing to him that he always had the power within himself all along. Jor-El told Clark that this was his final trial and that he was ready to seize his destiny. Clark then mastered his ability to fly, which he used to defeat Darkseid. Clark returned to the Fortress, where he was embraced by Jor-El's presence. Jor-El told him that his journey had come to an end and that he was truly proud of him for embracing his heritage and accepting his abilities fully. He told his son that he was the only one that could lift the darkness from the Earth, then revealed the suit he had previously placed in a crystal pillar. Before Clark took the costume, Jor-El gave him one final word of wisdom: Even though he had Jor-El's Kryptonian blood, it was his time in Smallville with his earthly parents, friends and enemies that made him into the hero he was destined to be, Superman. Alternate Realities Season 10 See: Jor-El AI (Earth 2) Appearances Trivia * Jor-El has been seen or heard in every season since he was introduced in . He appeared most in (6 appearances, including possessing in Hidden and Oracle) and appeared least in and (with only one appearance in each). * In 2007, Terence Stamp played the voice of God in an audio CD called The Word of Promise, similar to his portrayal of Jor-El. He was joined by fellow Smallville alumnus John Schneider ( ), who portrayed James. Coincidentally, Jim Caveziel (who played Jesus) auditioned for the role of Superman in Superman Returns. * With the revelation in Abandoned that the real Jor-El sent only his knowledge rather than his personality through his artificial counterpart, a lot of Jor-El's actions throughout the show are explained, such as his decision to burn the Mark of El on Clark's chest in Exodus and his "kidnapping" of Clark in Covenant, as well as his overall detached personality throughout the series. * The AI Jor-El carries a strong resemblance to the Eradicator of the comics. It started out being housed within Clark's spaceship, while the Eradicator's original form resembled Kal-El's spaceship. Dedicated to preserving Krypton, this device built a new Fortress in the Antarctic as a precursor to recreating Krypton on Earth for Clark. It has brainwashed Clark among others (Lindsey Harrison), genetically altered humans ( , Lindsey Harrison), desires to turn Clark into an ideal Kryptonian, created a Fortress and merged with a human. The AI Jor-El had a fairly huge part in reviving Clark from Death and restoring his abilities just as the Eradicator did in the Death and Return of Superman arc. * The AI Jor-El appeared in 24 episodes, making it the single most frequently seen recurring character in the series. It also appeared in more episodes than series regulars , , , and . Notes * Al Gough and Miles Millar considered another storyline for Jor-El's character: The revelation that Dr. Swann was Jor-El the entire time: his escape from Krypton to Earth would explain his paralysis. The idea was scrapped when Christopher Reeve passed away in 2004. Category:Sentient Technology Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Living DC Comics Characters